A Voyager Christmas
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Voyager participates in an old Earth naval celebration. Chapter one is Kes (short and probably crappy unforch); chapter two is Harry and Seven (this one is better). T to be safe
1. Kes

**Chapter One: Kes**

Janeway smiled at the crew of Voyager, who were gathered in the mess hall. "And there's one more piece of business we must attend to before every one goes about celebrating their holidays. As some of you may know, on the old sailing ships of Earth, Christmas day brings an interesting tradition," she began. "On Christmas day, the youngest crew member takes over the duties of the captain, becoming Captain for the day. I quite enjoy this tradition, I was once honoured with the role, on my first holiday on board a Starfleet vessel. This year, and I'm sure this will be the same for at least a few years, our youngest crew member is Kes."  
Kes smiled and stood up to walk to the Captain who had waved her over. Kes embraced the Captain and accepted her tunic to wear for the day.  
"So Captain?" Kes asked. "What can I do?"  
"Whatever you wish. You're the Captain today. Commander Chakotay will assist you if you require it," she said. "However, if anything too exciting happens, please make sure I am called to the bridge."  
"I will Captain," Kes replied. "Commander Chakotay, we should be on the bridge." Chakotay nodded and followed Kes out of the mess hall and to the turbolift, calling out for the bridge.  
In the mess hall, Tuvok approached the Captain Janeway and asked for her plans for the day.  
"Well Tuvok, I'm going to take a nap first. That's something a Captain rarely gets to do. Then, when I wake up, I'll have a coffee and go to the holodeck," she said. "Have fun on the bridge."  
Tuvok nodded and left the mess hall with Harry Kim following closely behind. Janeway left the mess hall, proceeding to the turbolift, intending to do exactly what she told Tuvok she would do, take a nap.

On the bridge, Kes was easily settling into her temporary role of Captain. Seated in the captain's seat, she called out to Lieutenant Paris to continue course towards the Alpha Quadrant, which he replied to with a cheerful obedience.  
Everyone on the bridge prayed that nothing exciting happened that day, not wanting to disturb Captain Janeway if she was napping.

Kes' hours as Captain ticked by, until she told Chakotay that they should go and look in with some departments for progress updates, since Captain Janeway would occasionally do so. Chakotay nodded and the pair left the bridge, handing the conn over to Tuvok.  
As they toured Engineering, they were happy that Lieutenant Torres was in a good mood that day, and hoped that their 'inspection' wouldn't sour the half-Klingon's mood any, especially since it was a holiday, and no one would appreciate a half-Klingon in a bad mood on a holiday. Engineering was in a very good state, and Kes moved on, Chakotay at her side.

After touring most of the ship and returning to the bridge, Kes resumed her temporary place in the Captain's chair, pleased that major departments of Voyager were running smoothly, including Engineering, Sickbay and Security.  
She had a few hours left in the Captain's chair until she would return command to Captain Janeway. She silently wondered how the Captain's day-off had gone. Talking to Chakotay about exciting things one experiences when in command, Kes decided that it was actually very fun being the youngest person aboard Voyager, especially when it was the holiday season. She would never forget this day, even though she knew that she would probably get to do this again if Captain Janeway decided to participate in this particular tradition again.

Once her time as Captain had expired, Kes also found that she had new respect for Captain Janeway in her role as Voyager's captain. Retiring to her quarters, she had the urge to have some of Neelix's coffee and go to the holodeck to see if there was any type of bath program she could indulge in for a short time. After all, even though nothing really exciting had happened that day, she couldn't help wanting to relax.


	2. Harry and Seven

**Chapter Two: Harry and Seven** _(oh no, this kinda turned into a Seven/Doctor thing with hints of Janeway/Chakotay and it got really long, oops)_

Captain Kathryn Janeway closed her eyes and shook her head lightly. How could she have two crewmembers who were the same age? Why did these two crewmembers need to be the youngest? She asked herself. And why must it be Harry and Seven of all the crew on Voyager?  
It was once again the Christmas season, and she had decided that Voyager would once again participate in the Earth tradition of the youngest crew member becoming captain for the day. Then again, no one knew she was planning this again, so if it didn't happen, she didn't think that anyone would bat an eye.  
Yet, she still wanted to do this, even though she wasn't sure there was even a precedent for 2 crewmen as acting Captain. And technically, Seven was younger, because she had spent less time human than Harry had since she had been Borg for most of her life. But she wasn't even sure if Seven celebrated the holidays! Christmas seemed too 'inefficient' for the former Borg.  
Sighing, Kathryn put her head in her hands. She would make this work. Somehow.

As Christmas Day got nearer, Kathryn was constantly reminded of the fact by the telltale signs around the ship. People seemed happier, Neelix had decorated the mess hall with things that captured the holiday spirit for every species on board Voyager, and her stress level was slowly increasing every time she thought about Christmas traditions.  
She couldn't very well consult anyone since no one knew that she was planning to do this again, and one poorly placed word in front of another member of the crew would possibly cause an unwanted effect on Voyager.  
Finally, on Christmas Eve, Kathryn made her final decision to give the title of Acting Captain to both Ensign Kim and Seven of Nine. She knew that there was nothing more to do than hope that everything worked out okay. After all, Chakotay would be on the bridge to oversee them as they did their duties.

The next morning, Kathryn made her way to the mess hall where the crew had a tradition of spending some time there together Christmas morning. She was especially pleased that Seven and the Doctor where there, until it dawned on her that the Doctor might technically be the youngest, if his 'birthdate' was considered the day he was first activated. She groaned lightly, but still smiled happily at Neelix when he brought her a coffee.  
When it was time for her to address the crew, she stood up and smiled.  
"As I'm sure many of you remember, 2 years ago, I brought an old Earth naval tradition to Voyager where the youngest crewmember takes on the role of Captain on Earth's Christmas Day. Well, I have decided that we shall participate in this tradition once again. Except this year, it's going to be slightly different, since we have two crewmembers on board who are the same age. Seven of Nine and Ensign Kim, please step forward to accept your positions as co-Captains for the day," she said.  
Seven looked at the Captain in confusion, but went up to her regardless of her lack of understanding. Ensign Kim seemed cheerful as he shook Captain Janeway's hand and allowed her to place 3 more pips on his collar. She furrowed her brow as she took in the sight. Traditions rarely made any sense to her, and this was one of them. She would have to ask another member of the crew about it later. She had no understanding of why, in order to celebrate a holiday that made very little and possibly no sense at all, the most junior crew members were being promoted to Captain for the day. Was it a sneaky way to give the real Captain the day off and keep the lower ranks working through the holidays?  
Yet, she pushed her thoughts aside for now in order to smile lightly and shake Captain Janeway's pro-offered hand. "Thank you Captain," Seven said. "I will be an efficient co-captain with Ensign Kim."  
"Well, the main point of this tradition is to have fun," Kathryn said.  
"I will strive to have fun whilst being an effective co-Captain," she said.  
"I'm glad," Kathryn replied, smiling at Seven. "Now remember, if there are any problems today, whether it be possible hostiles or anything going wrong on the ship, please send for me immediately."  
"I will Captain. Have a pleasant day away from the bridge," Seven replied in her usual direct manner.  
"I will have a nice day, thank you," Kathryn said before turning to leave the mess hall.

Approaching her co-captain, Seven began speaking to Harry who had just finished a conversation with Neelix. "I do believe we should do some ships rounds today. Just because it is a holiday, there should be no room for inefficiency. Captain Janeway has entrusted us with Voyager's welfare for the day, and we must return her ship in as good of a condition as we received it," she said. "However, the Captain has instructed us to have fun as well, so that will be your department."  
Harry smiled at Seven lightly. "Alright, should we go to the bridge then?"  
"That sounds like a logical thing to do," she said, turning towards the door of the mess hall and striding towards it.  
Harry followed her and gestured to Chakotay that they were headed to the bridge. He followed the pair of co-captains out of the mess hall and to the turbolift which he had to hurry onto in order to avoid being left behind.  
Once the three of them were in the turbolift, Chakotay began explaining to them what would be different since there was two of them. They would have to share the captain's chair first of all, and any captain's decision would need to have the agreement of both parties.  
"So we are to be a two-person collective?" Seven asked.  
"I suppose you are," Chakotay replied. "And remember, if there are any problems, I will be there to help."  
Seven and Harry nodded at their First Officer, exiting the turbolift when they reached the bridge.  
"So, Seven I was thinking that we might each spend half an hour sitting in the captain's chair before switching out. Do you agree?" Harry asked.  
"I agree, however, I think we should do some rounds first. Sickbay, and anywhere else you want," she said. "I did promise the Doctor that I would visit him today."  
"That sounds fine with me," Harry said. "Shall we instruct the helmsman to continue course to the Alpha Quadrant?"  
Seven nodded. "And to inform us if any unknown ships make contact. And if that does happen, you and I will need to inform Captain Janeway."  
Harry nodded and gave the orders to those on the bridge before asking Chakotay to accompany them to Sickbay.  
Stepping onto the turbolift, Harry and Chakotay both found themselves wondering why exactly Seven was so adamant about going to Sickbay. They knew from experience that the Doctor was capable of having romantic feelings, but they didn't know about how Seven would do when it came to romance. And personally, they liked her, but they didn't want to know about how a Borg would engage in romance. Harry had fantasized about Seven, but didn't anymore. Thinking about it even freaked him out now.

When the turbolift stopped, Chakotay and Harry said they were going to leave her to go to Sickbay and they would go to Engineering. Seven furrowed her brow but continued along regardless.

Harry and Chakotay stood in the turbolift in silence until Chakotay finally spoke.  
"Do you think that something could be going on between Seven and the Doctor?" he asked Harry.  
"I don't know. It would be strange though wouldn't it?" Harry asked. "Seven is improving since the Doctor first undid her assimilation, but she still has issues with feelings."  
"That's true, but you can't assimilate a hologram, can you?" Chakotay joked, Harry laughing lightly in reply.

Stepping into Sickbay, Seven was pleased to find the room empty except for the holographic doctor who was now stepping out of his office.  
"Seven," he said happily. "I wasn't expecting to see you today, Captain Janeway told me you and Ensign Kim were acting captains today."  
Seven nodded. "Well, Captain Janeway goes to check in with various departments throughout the day. I'm here, Ensign Kim and Commander Chakotay are going to Engineering," she explained. "They made the choice to split up, and I'm glad they did."  
She moved closer to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him before pressing a light kiss to his lips. The Doctor returned the kiss before pulling back with a small smile. "I'm glad too Seven," he replied.  
"So, is everything up to Voyager standards here in Sickbay?" she asked.  
"They certainly are. Although, I like to think that I set the Voyager standard with my keeping of Sickbay," he informed her, sounding very proud of herself.  
"And my lab?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Is at the same level of standard as Sickbay," he responded, pressing another kiss to her lips.  
After going through a few things that had happened in Sickbay, Seven was getting ready to leave so she could meet Ensign Kim and Commander Chakotay in Engineering. "Are we still going to meet on Holodeck 2 at 2100 hours?" the Doctor asked, wrapping his arms around Seven from behind.  
Turning her head to look at him, she nodded. "Of course we are. I have been looking forward to this new program you've told me about," she replied.  
The Doctor pressed another kiss to her lips before releasing her. Seven left Sickbay and walked to the turbolift, looking forward to seeing the Doctor again later.  
She didn't think anyone on board Voyager knew about her and the Doctor, which would be good if she was right. She'd never had a secret before, and sometimes keeping a secret on Voyager is like trying to keep a secret in the Borg collective. Absolutely impossible. She knew that her involvement with the Doctor didn't need to be kept secret, but she simply wanted to avoid the questions she was sure to be asked if everyone knew.  
Stepping onto the turbolift, she gave the order for Engineering and she was off on her way.  
When she arrived in Engineering, Commander Chakotay and Ensign Kim were discussing the warp engines with Lieutenant Torres. Approaching the group, she listened to what the Lieutenant was saying. According to her, the warp engines were operating at 94% efficiency, which was very good.  
Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres continued discussing the warp engines while Commander Chakotay asked to speak to Seven.  
"Is there anything that I should know Seven?" he asked her.  
"You know everything that you should know Commander," she replied. "I do not know what you mean."  
"Then I won't beat around the bush. Are you in a relationship with the Doctor?" he asked.  
Seven blinked at him. "Is it any of your business?" she asked. "Would we get in trouble if we were?"  
"No and no, I'm just wondering," he said.  
"Then I don't have to answer," she replied.  
"No you don't, but you know I would keep this private," he said.  
"I know you would, because if I told you and you told anyone, I would be upset with you," she replied.  
"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here," Chakotay said. "And if you tell me any of your secrets, I'd tell you some of mine." Seven furrowed her brow and nodded. Was this usually how people told each other secrets?

When Chakotay, Harry, and Seven left Engineering, they went back up to the bridge. Harry sat in the Captain's chair first, and Tuvok had brought up another chair for the acting captain who wasn't sitting in the actual captain's chair.  
Seven still didn't enjoy sitting, but she was getting used to doing so on occasion.

For the next few (uneventful) hours, Harry and Seven swapped out being in the captain's chair every half an hour.  
Finally, the day ended and Seven and Harry were dismissed from the bridge by Captain Janeway. But, just as soon as she resumed her command, she and Commander Chakotay went into her Ready Room, smiling lightly, but still trying to hide it.  
Seven knew that she shouldn't, but couldn't help but think if Captain Janeway was Commander Chakotay's secret much like the Doctor was hers.  
Pushing the thought aside, she left to go to the holodeck, where she would spend the rest of the day with the hologram she was still discovering her feelings for. Maybe Christmas wasn't such a bad day after all.

finis.


End file.
